Alesan
|Base ID = }} Alesan is a Redguard orphan boy in Dawnstar who is eligible for adoption by the Dragonborn. Background Alesan and his father were on a boat when his father became sick. The crew dropped the two off in Dawnstar. A few days later his father died. He now delivers food to the miners in Dawnstar to make money to survive. At night, he can be found sleeping on the floor in the Windpeak Inn. The Dragonborn can adopt him with the add-on. Dialogue "I'm so tired..." :Where are your parents, kid? "They're... dead. My Pa was a sailor. Took me with him on his last trip. After he got sick, they...put us off here and left without us. He... died a few days later. I've tried to make do since then but... it's been hard. Real hard." Quotes *''"Whew! I'm worn out."'' *(If asked why he is in a hurry) "I'm running food and supplies to the miners. Don't pay much, but they let me sleep by the fire in the inn most nights." *(If he is told that he will be adopted) "Really? You mean it? Wow, thanks! I promise, I won't be any trouble at all! Just... just let me get my things and say goodbye to everyone. I'll meet you at home. Thanks! Thanks again!" *(When spoken to at home just after being adopted) "This is... this is great! It's everything I could have asked for! I... I know it's not much, but... I've found a few little things. I've put them in the chest in my room. If you see anything you want, take it. You've done so much for me... it's the least I can do." *(If adopted and living in Whiterun) "Dragonsreach is so cool! All the kids there are mean, though." *(If adopted and living in Whiterun) "Lars is such a milk-drinker. He can't even stand up to a girl." *(If adopted and living in Lakeview Manor) "I went fishing at the lake. I almost caught something!" *(If adopted and living in Proudspire Manor; before "Battle for Solitude") "When I grow up, I wanna join the Legion!" *(If adopted and living in Hjerim; before "Battle for Windhelm") "I'm gonna join the Stormcloaks. They're the best!" *(If adopted and living in Hjerim) "Grimvar said a boy used to live in that abandoned house, all alone, 'til the Dark Brotherhood came 'n got him. Scary, huh?" *(If adopted and living in Vlindrel Hall) "Aicantar let me see his museum. It's really nice." *(If adopted and living in Vlindrel Hall) "I hate Markarth. There's nowhere to play! It's all just rocks. Rocks rocks rocks." *(If adopted and living in Heljarchen Hall) "It's so c-c-cold here! If I play outside for too long, I'm going to freeze solid!" *(When you arrive home, on occasion) "You're back! Hey, I got you something. Hope you like it!" *(When asked what kind of gift he would like) "Well, sweets are always good. Or a new outfit. Or... or maybe a wooden sword? All my friends have swords." *(If you bring home a Dog follower; Random) "A dog! Wow, I didn't know you had a dog! Could I... could I keep him? Please?" *(Asking to keep a pet; random occurrence) "Pa/Ma! Look what followed me home! Could I... could I keep him? Please?" Trivia *Alesan is the only child in Dawnstar. Bugs * It may be impossible to gift items such as daggers or food to Alesan, although he does still ask for presents. A message appears saying that the item is too heavy to carry. * Alesan may appear without his clothing when he is given two of the same tunics. Appearances * de:Alesan es:Alesan pl:Alesan ru:Алесан Category:Skyrim: Dawnstar Characters Category:Hearthfire: Characters Category:Skyrim: Children